It's Your Turn McNally
by NothatRose
Summary: Sam talks to Andy about her engagement.


**Author's Note** : Hey,…. I have not seen today's episode. But from what I saw of the sneak peek of Sam and Andy, here's what I came out with. Enjoy. I've touched a bit of two episodes in season 1. Guess which ones.

I'm really humbled by your reviews and encouragements. I apologize for not replying to all of you personally but please know that you kinds words means so much to me. To** kdrenai, jimi 18, CytheraofNaxen, srsn, WenEdg, No.1TwiFanpire, aolande1, dcj, chocolate2010, Sairs J, Nicole Katherine, xxliveforever17xx, SMchick and edwardfiend,** thank you. To everyone that has read my last ff, my thanks.

**Summary** : What Sam thinks of Andy's engagement.

**Disclaimer** : Maybe I should make a stamp that says "I Do Not Own Rookie Blue".

**xox**

"**N**o. This is not happening."

"Excuse me?"

"I feel like we've done this before Sam."

"We are in the cruiser McNally. Not at my place."

"I was not talking about that!"

"Good. Coz I am definitely driving and not getting some, right now. "

"Funny Sam. But I tell you, we have definitely done this before."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that huge and ugly ring is too heavy and tight for you. It's cutting off your circulation and putting pressure on your thinking ability, McNally."

"What?"

"Exactly! Just what the hell are you talking about? We've done what before?"

"Remember that day when you were being evil and you drove really slow? Making all the cars tail you?"

"Ah yes! No one dared to pass me. We should try that again sometime."

"You are still evil aren't you?"

"And you are still not telling me what the hell you are talking about. Are you waiting for Best to announce it for you, like he did your engagement this morning?"

"Sam…"

"I thought we are friends."

"We are."

"Then how come, as a Friend, I do not have the privilege of that little news sooner? You could have cornered me in the locker room, squealed your head off and shove that damn ugly thing in my unsuspecting face!"

"You are beginning to sound like a Girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? You know what McNally? Maybe we should stick to the old rules. I drive, you shut up."

"Did you mean it?"

"What? I drive, you shut up? Yeah."

"No. My ring. It being ugly and huge."

"It's just not you."

"Sorry?"

"It's not you. I'm not saying that you don't deserve something like that. It's just wrong. It doesn't say you. I know I'm not making sense but, it's … like it's not meant for you. Ok? It's too … loud? I don't know. Just wrong."

"Just the ring or…"

"Maybe. It's also the part of how you found it. It's just a gut feeling. It's just a bit off. I don't know. Not something that I expect Callaghan would do. I mean to just leave the thing lying around for you to find. I mean for someone with a fragile ego, I would think that maybe he would do something more. You sure, you are not pregnant?"

"Sam, why do I have this feeling like you are against this engagement?"

"I'm nn …. I just think it's …. like I said, too early?"

"I thought you would be happy for me. You said he is good, reliable and solid. So why do I get this negative vibes….? Are you keeping something from me? Is there something about Luke that I don't know about?"

"Since when do I keep things from you about your Detective?"

"Never. You were straight from the start. You even told me how he hit on new Rookies every year."

"Yeah. Well, I was looking out for you, not that you wanted it. I just didn't want you to get hurt. "

"Thanks."

"Right. So you wanna tell me what was it that we've done before?"

"This scene."

"McNally, do you even care for me a little bit? As a friend? A partner?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me what the hell you are talking about! Or I swear I'm gonna pull rank and have you do paper work all year!"

"That day when you drove real slow and we were talking about me and Luke and you gave me that warning tone about him and his rookie preference and you were chewing gum and made side remarks while looking out the window and well, it's just like what you did just now. And …."

"McNally….."

"I was just wondering…since it's like a déjà vu…. You think today is gonna be anything like that day?"

"Is your gun loaded?"

"Yes."

"Good. At least you won't be caught unarmed. Now, remember what I taught you? About being partners?"

"Which one? There were so many."

"Since you've just gotten engaged and presumably giddy with happiness, I'm gonna let that slide. But seriously, being partners, it means we back each other up. No matter what. Working with a partner also means you get to chase after the bad guy if your partner is otherwise occupied. Anything to add?"

"Yeah. That gut feeling thing."

"Right. And if that gut feeling tells you that today is gonna be anything like that day, there's only one thing that I think you should know."

"What?"

"If someone is gonna get bitten, it's your turn, McNally."

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading. I would love to hear what you think of it.**


End file.
